


Picnic Surprises

by W_o_l_f_f



Series: A Family Portrait [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_o_l_f_f/pseuds/W_o_l_f_f
Summary: A beautiful picnic date, a secret, an ex-lover, and a hopeful future.





	

Red leaves drift in the brisk autumn breeze. They crunch underfoot. The crisp scent of the season lingers in the air. The sky is clear and blue, the sun glistens off the playground equipment in the park the young blonde man is walking through. Picnic basket in one hand, a comfy blanket draped over his arm, and a cheerful demeanor are all that he carries with him as he searches the park for his girlfriend.  


The picnic had been planned for weeks now, but today MC had called to ask Yoosung to bring extra. He happily obliged, excited to make another bento after he had practiced so hard on them. He had been watching YouTube tutorials on bento-crafting, and had gotten pretty good at them. The ones he made today were especially cute, one was made into a puppy-Yoosung and the other made into a bunny-MC. I didn’t know who the other one was for so he made a tiger shaped one.

In the distance Yoosung sees MC approach from the opposite side of the park. She notices him too and waves excitedly before pointing to a large evergreen on a small hill. He hurries to the spot and spreads out the blanket under the tree. Half of the it out in the sunshine in case it gets too chilly in the shade. He sets the basket down on the blanket and pulls some of the contents to put on the corners to prevent the blanket from blowing up in the wind.

Yoosung turns back to the direction MC was coming walking from but has lost sight of her. He scours the the playground from the picnic site, the slight elevation makes it a good vantage point to observe the park. Concentrating on finding his girlfriend, he doesn’t notice that a little boy is going through his picnic basket. It isn’t until he hears the familiar sound of a snack bag opening that he realizes he has company. Quickly he turns back to see a toddler ripping open his prized bag of Honey Butter Chips and the contents go flying across the blanket.

“Ah! Noooo!” cries Yoosung.

The child just cries. Scared by the sudden loud voice. Yoosung doesn’t know what to do. Frantically, he tries talking in a hushed tone to calm the tot down while looking around for the boy’s mother. Some people on the playground turn to look at the commotion causing Yoosung to panic more. What does he look like to them? He slumps to his knees, pleading with the child to stop crying.

“Mommy!” the little boy cries and runs past Yoosung...right to MC.

 _“Mommy?_ ” Yoosung whispers to himself, a confused expression dances across his face.

“Min-chul!” a strange masculine voice calls, out of breath. 

Yoosung turns to the source of the voice. A tall muscular man sporting a well maintained undercut is running towards the tree. The little boy hides behind MC’s legs and makes a face at the man. Yoosung looks from the man to MC to the child, and back again. He’s too confused to speak.

“Dong-geun… you’re useless!” sighs MC “I ask you to keep him for 20 minutes, and he’s already run out of your sight after 3!” her voice raises

“Uhm...what’s going on?” Yoosung inquires.

MC and the man...Dong-geun...both turn their attention to the blonde man kneeling on the blanket. MC sighs again and mutters _“This isn’t how you were supposed to find out”_ under her breath. She takes a seat across from Yoosung and beckons for the little boy to come to her. He waddle-runs to her and sits in her lap. MC gently strokes his head and smiles.

“Min-chul,” she begins in a soft sweet tone, “This is mommy’s boyfriend, Yoosung. Yoosung is very nice and likes games and animals. Say hello to Yoosung.”

“Heddo Yoosnug” Min-chul says timidly, reaching out his hand towards the visibly shook young man. MC stifles a giggle and mutters “Close enough”

Yoosung looks at the outstretched hand curiously and reaches out himself to shake the toddler’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, Min-chul.” he replies.

He turns his attention to his girlfriend and before he can say anything, the man standing nearby speaks up. “Hey, I’m Dong-geun! Nice to meet you Yoosung! MC has told me a lot about you!” He reaches out his hand toward Yoosung. He shakes the man’s hand and cocks his head to the side.

“Are you…?” his voice trails on.

“Min-chul’s dad? Yes.” the other man nods as he speaks.

“And you’re…?” again, Yoosung trails on.

“Yes, I’m his mother.” MC confirms.

He is silent. What is he supposed to say in this situation? Many thoughts are coursing through his brain. It’s not like he cares whether or not MC has a child, he loves her regardless of anything in her past. However he can’t stop the pang of jealousy in his heart because the child’s father is DAMN attractive. Yoosung thinks that he could easily rival Zen in looks. _“How is it that she prefers small, weak, unsubstantial me to that Adonis she had a kid with?”_ he wonders.

“Yoosung?” 

Her voice snaps the blonde back into reality. He shakes his head and smiles at MC.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t wrap my head around why you’d break up with him.” He confesses, pointing at the other man.

“Well, being gay had a big part in that” chuckles Dong-geun.

“Ehh?” cried Yoosung, making a living recreation of one of his emoji.

“He’s gay. It’s a long story that’s not quite suitable for little ears, but I’ll gladly tell you about it later.” MC explains.

Min-chul, who up until this point been observing the interaction between the three adults, slips out of MC’s lap and walks up to Yoosung. The child places his hand on the man’s cheek and stares hard at his face. Before MC could stop him, the child pokes Yoosung in his damaged eye. Yoosung flinches and darts his head away from the inquiring hand.

“Why your eye look like that?” he asks, trying to poke it again.

Yoousung smiles weakly and explains “One time, your mommy was in danger and I protected her, and my eye got this way from it.”

The child gasps “Mommy was in danger? And you saved her? You’re a hero!”

The child’s father nods with approval and gives Yoosung a pat on the shoulder before excusing himself. Leaving the three alone to have their picnic as planned.

Yoosung passes out the bentos as MC pours drinks into cups. Min-chul is eating the fallen Honey Butter Chips off the blanket. His mother finally gets him settled down and opens his bento. A cry of delight fills the air. Tigers are his favorite. The three enjoy their lunch, Min-chul taking a liking to Yoosung’s cooking and begging him to make his lunches every day.

After their meal, Min-chul runs off to play on the monkey bars as the adults clean up their picnic mess. The two of them sit on a bench closer to the playground so they can keep a watchful eye on the boy. MC holds Yoosung’s hand and in turn he scoots a little closer and rests his head on her shoulder.

“I was gonna tell you first, then Dong-geun was supposed to bring Min-chul up to meet you. I didn’t want to overwhelm you with it all at once. It’s a big deal and I don’t know how you even feel about kids, and this was a disaster.” her words run fast as a train

“I love him, he’s a part of you. So I love him. Because I love you.” Yoosung’s words are tender and soft. 

He reaches into his pocket and produces a small red velvet box.

“You know, I had ulterior motives for this picnic too.” he said as he slid off the bench down to his knee, “I want to spend forever with you, so, will you marry me?”

Her reaction was quick and before it could register to Yoosung what had happened he was on his back with his new fiancee hugging him crying “Yes! Yes! Yes!” and laughing while crying. Seeing the commotion, Min-chul runs over and joins the dog-pile on Yoosung. At this moment, Yoosung has never felt happier.


End file.
